One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 8
Later that night Twas the night before day, and all through the boat, not a creature was stirring, not even a billy goat. The pirates were tucked in their beds with care, in great hopes that their adventure wouldn't end there, but there was a duo that wouldn't sleep. So out their beds and onto the sky deck they would meet. Ashlynn looked at Faust in his cowboy pajamas. "Okay. What's with you waking me up in the middle of the night?" Faust asked groggily. "We gotta leave." "You're still on this? Come on. You even made a friend! And you still want to leave?" "There's no telling what she'd do! She's too wild and destructive." "According to the rest of the crew that's just how she acts." Faust shrugged. "Now go back to bed." Faust patted Ashlynn on her back. "Come on, I'll take you to your room." "Fine." Ashlynn put her head down. "Please stop. You're making me feel bad again. I know you don't want to be here. I'm just asking you to give it a chance. You don't have to open your heart, just try to get along." Faust pulled Ashlynn back to the lower deck. "I'll give it a shot... But I won't like it." "That's the spirit!" Faust exclaimed. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!! IM TRYNA SLEEP!!!" Fantasia yelled from her room. "Moving around causing the boards to creak, yelling, and shit!" Faust put his hand on his chest and leaned back. "Damn..." He whispered. "Let's get you back to your room before she blows another gasket." Faust picked Ashlynn up and laid her over his shoulder as he creeped down the hall to not make any noise. "My room is the one on the left." Ashlynn pointed to a red door with the letter A painted on it. "Of course it's yours." "I didn't paint that.. I think... My entire day is a blur from when I went down to the storage area with Fantasia to when I woke up a few minutes ago." "What in the hell were you two drinking?" "Alcohol... Lots of it.. The names I'm unsure. I remember Rum, Sake, Wine, Whiskey... The marines got some good stuff." "I know." Faust opened the door and laid Ashlynn on her bed. "Well I'm out. Sweet Dreams, Dream Queen." As he was about to walk out the door he felt a pull on his pajamas. "Stay... Please." Faust looked back to Ashlynn. "I'll stay..." Faust sat down on the end of the bed. "Relax. I'm not going anywhere." "Thank you." Ashlynn laid back down and Faust sat in silence. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Ashlynn sat back up. "You could lay down if you want." "Umm..." Faust started. "I know... It's just that Id feel uncomfortable if I would've done that now." "Why? Is it because we're young again?" "That's one reason... The other.... I'm wearing cowboy pajamas.." Faust looked up to the ceiling. "Although they're comfortable as fuck.... I can't sleep with you with them on." "Then sleep next to me. It's a cold night and a long day ahead of us." "Point taken." Faust nodded. "I'll wake you up where I get up." Faust laid down next to her as they drifted off into sleep. - The Next Morning - Fantasia opened Ashlynn's door and saw the two holding each other close. "This.... Is none of my business." She said as she walked out and closed the door. - Sinbad and Liana sat in a damp cave on the outskirts of town. Sinbad held a map of the island up for Liana to see. "So what I'm getting is that this island is huge! Three cities and a citadel?" "Leone must be in The Citadel. It's the only way he'll be able to watch over the entire island." Liana brushed her hair. "Again. Why're we in a cave?" "Because it's the only place outside the vision of the Citadel." Sinbad explained. He rolled the map up as he stood. "So you ready?" "We don't even have a plan!" "I've been winging it all my life, why stop now?" "Then what was the point of coming into the cave?!" "What? You wanted to sleep in a burning boat?" "I...... Got nothing, proceed." "Thank you." Sinbad walked out the cave and looked up to the highest mountain on the island. "He's most likely up there." "We have a map!" "Fuck the map!" "Dammit Sinbad!!" Sinbad started to smile. "Well let's go fuck his shit up." He ran off towards the mountain. "Hold on!" Liana started to chase after him. "We don't know what he's planning!" "He wants us up the mountain to ambush us! Have you never seen an action movie?!" "No! My life is an action movie!" "Then how do you not know what he's gonna do?! I'm ashamed of you Liana." "Shut up! It's not all the time that I fight against a pirate underboss!" "Why do you assume he's the underboss?" "No one man can take down an entire island and hold three bounty hunters under his control. There's gotta be someone above him." "Nice analysis. But we never know. This guy could be a grunt, a general, an actual King trying to take over another kingdom. Or just some asshole who wants to fuck things up." "You're cursing a lot today." "I know. I tend to do that when I'm fired up." Sinbad's eyes started to glow bright blue. "I'm itching for battle!" - Leone sat on the throne with his crown, looking down into the city. "SAIKO!!!!" He called and a ninja in blue and black arrived. "I have a bad feeling about something... There's something going on... Wasn't there a Prince to the throne?" "Yes sir." Saiko bowed. "Then he's your target. Prince Alexander if I'm not mistaken. Find him and live up to your name as The End." Saiko disappeared, leaving behind a puff of dust. "He's gonna teach me to do that." Leone muttered. Mako walked into the throne room. "Hello Leone." "You're back. So I'm guessing the marines have been taken care of?" "They got away." "Oh? Is that so?" Leone asked as he stood up. In an instant Leone was on top of Mako in his lion hybrid form. "And you came back?!" He snarled. "They won't be bothering us. They saw my power, it puts Sinbad's to shame." "You idiot! Sinbad... He doesn't care. He's a monster, once known throughout the World as The Juggernaut!!! No matter what he will achieve his goal. He was beaten, shot, stabbed, and he still rose to the occasion. Without fear of death! When I sent you I wanted him dead!!" "Relax. He won't show, I'll stake my reputation on it." Sinbad kicked a hole in the wall and stood proud. "I'm back bitches!!!" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters